A Beautiful Lie and An Ugly Truth
by paranormalpancakes3
Summary: Three Girls (The PPG) learn that they are angels, and they obtain their double life. Learning that the world is full of monsters. Somethings lead to another and then everything goes down. Bad at Summaries sorry! Paranormalpancakes
1. Prologue

**Hey People!**

**Okay, sorry for the lack of updating... I have a serious case of... WRITERS BLOCK. DUN DUN DUN! I have been thinking of this story for a while now, I know the plot, setting, and everything. In this story, The Powerpuffs... never became super heroes. They were regular people until it happened. Now they live double lives. I hope to update daily with this story, please tell me what you think :)**

**~Paranormalpancakes3**

* * *

Life is the beautiful lie, and Death is the ugly truth. I've known that for five years. That's when I obtained my double life. Earth to me is just the beautiful lie, another place where I can let everything slip away. With my other life... my supernatural life, I have to protect it. I'm Buttercup P. Utonium, and I'm an angel.

I am now twenty-one, same with my two other sisters, Blossom I. Utonium and Bubbles L. Utonium, we found out we were angels at the age of seventeen. You don't really see the world at its fullest until you really open your eyes. At least I didn't, I couldn't see what was behind the masks of people, until five years ago. My two sisters are the only family I have... our Father, the Professor, and our Mother, Mrs. Keene, were murdered a couple of weeks before we turned seventeen. I don't remember much, It's like my mind doesn't want me to remember. All I remember was that there were three killers, and that my sisters and I were tied up, drugged, watching them kill our parents. Slipping in and out of the darkness, seeing my parents tied up being tortured. One of the thing I do remember is the thing my mother whispered to us before being killed, "When your time comes, use it to protect each other." What she said has been ringing in my head for five years.

After the death of our parents, my sisters and I lived alone letting the anger, sorrow, and the need for revenge take over our bodies. We threw ourselves at each other, fighting until our bodies dropped. One night when we were going at it, something just snapped in me. I could feel the piercing pain shoot into my shoulder blades, making me fall to my knees. I could see the frighten looks creep on my sisters faces, I had grown wings. That was when my sisters and I knew we were different.

* * *

**Prologue kinda sucks...sorry. I just need to give you guys the info before we get into the actual story. Next chapter we'll get into the story I promise! I wanted to say thanks to all my Followers, you guys make me feel like I accomplished something when you review or follow. Love you guys 3**

**~Sincerely**

**Paranormalpancakes**


	2. Chapter 1: Heaven and Hell

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is the story, Hope you enjoy! Lot of song lyrics in this chapter, but what ever! Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**~Paranormalpancakes**

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

_Rippin' my heart was so easy, so easy  
Launch your assault now, take it easy  
Raise your weapon, raise your weapon  
One word and it's over_

Rippin' through like a missile  
Rippin' through my heart  
Rob me of this love  
Raise your weapon, raise your weapon and it's over

Love your ego, you won't feel a thing  
Always number one  
The pen with a bent wrist crooked king  
Sign away our peace for your war, one word and it's over

Dropping your bombs now  
On all we've built  
How does it feel now to watch it burn, burn, burn?  
Raise your weapons, raise your weapons and it's over

Rippin' through like a missile  
Rippin' through my heart, rob me of this love  
Raise your weapon, raise your weapon and it's over  
How does it feel now to watch it burn, burn, burn?

Rippin' my heart was so easy, so easy  
Launch your assault now, take it easy  
Raise your weapon, raise your weapon  
One word and it's over

Rippin' through like a missile  
Rippin' through my heart  
Rob me of this love  
Raise your weapon, raise your weapon and it's over

Love your ego, you won't feel a thing  
Always number one  
The pen with a bent wrist crooked king  
Sign away our peace for your war, one word and it's over

Dropping your bombs now  
On all we've built  
How does it feel now to watch it burn, burn, burn?  
Raise your weapons, raise your weapons and it's over

I grunted, slapping my phone off the nightstand. My eyes peered over the blinding screen to see a text from **_them. _**I growled throwing myself up from my silky soft bed, trudging my way through the clothes to my bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I lost my pixie cut when I was in high school, my midnight black hair was now halfway down my back, cut into short choppy layers with side swept bangs (Scene Hair). I finally got to my daily routine, I straightened my hair, brushed my teeth, and applied my regular makeup, which included black eyeliner, black mascara, lip gloss, and shadowy green eye shadow. I smiled at myself leaving the bathroom and into my closet. I threw on some black skinny jeans that were wrapped up on the sides (showing a bit of skin), a green crop top saying "Try Me" in big bold black letters, black combat boots with spikes wrapping around them, and a black leather jacket. With everything done, I left my apartment and rode in my black and electric green camero to **_them._**

_Mama take this badge from me_

_I can't use it anymore_

_It's getting dark too dark to see_

_Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

_Mama put my guns in the ground_

_I can't shoot them anymore_

_That cold black cloud is comin' down_

_Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

I came in front of the building. I smiled. I dashed into it leading myself into the glass elevator, pressing the button harshly trying to get up there as soon as possible. The elevator started to rumble and shake violently as I took hold of the railings. I glanced at the floor to see my vision being blurred by the clouds. I pressed my eyes shut until I heard the familiar **_Ding _**of the elevator. The gold incrusted doors opened to the fluffy cotton candy like clouds. I step out to the front gates of heaven.

"Buttercup!" A familiar voice chirped. I looked to see my younger sister Bubbles.

"Hey Bubs," I replied. She had he golden hair in her signature pigtails going halfway down her back, she was wearing a ocean blue football jersey that hugged her body, a pair of white shorts, and baby blue converses. I smiled as she tackled me with a hug, I haven't seen her since our last mission which was three months ago. I was also greeted with another hug.

"We missed you Buttercup," A mature sweet voice greeted.

"Hey Bloss," I said sweetly. Blossom had her strawberry colored hair was in her signature high ponytail going to the beginning of her butt, she was wearing a red and black striped pencil skirt, with a black baggy tank top showing her red lacy bra, and black heals with a red bow on them. We all hugged each other getting to know each other over the last three months. Finally we stopped, walking into the gate of heaven were we greeted by our friend, Robin.

"Hey girls! Are you ready for your mission?" She questioned. We all nodded in response waiting for what we had to do. "Okay Great! Over the past three months we have been getting surprised by the demons, We have tried everything to secure our gates and building to try and protect our fellow angles. Nothing is working, so we need you to go down **_there _**and stop them," she said with seriousness in each of her words.

"Hells gonna freeze over, in July," Blossom smirked. I let out a little mischievous grin spread across my face.

"Lets go kick some ass," I growled. With that my sisters and I got our supplies and headed off to Hell.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

"Buttercup! Bubbles! Fold out your wings and turn your body slightly when we hit maximum capacity ," I screamed over the rushing wind. I could feel us catching more and more air as we tumbled to earths surface.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" We screamed in unison. Thats when all of our wings shot out of our bodies slicing through the wind and letting the wind turn our bodies the right way. I could feel the hot waves hit my body as we went past earth.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I slightly opened my eyes to find we were about to plummet into hells ground. I swiftly re-adjusted my wings using them like a parachute, causing me to hit the floor with a loud **_thud._** I stood up cautiously as i observed my surroundings. When you image hell you imagine flames everywhere, red is overpowering, but its not. I looked at everything, the path was a deep red leading to a huge black castle, there were pools of some kind of black think liquid surrounding the narrow path. I had my eyes set on the castle growling at the look of it.

"Satin here we come."

* * *

**So? Didja like it? More interesting in the next chapter, I promise. Well I will update soon. Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**~Paranormalpancakes**


	3. Chapter 3: Attack

**Hello There,  
**

**New Chapter, kinda happy about this chapter. I hope you guys like it so, please Review, Follow, and favorite!**

**~Paranormalpancakes**

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I got up silently walking towards the black castle. I could feel that my sisters were following, eyes set on it. It probably took thirty to forty minuets to actually get to the font gates it was surrounded by dancing red flames. Everything was so still... dead. I didn't want to talk, it would give away our position so i gave them some hand signals to do what they did best. My sisters nodded in response taking their positions on the castle. Bubbles took her position at the base of the wall placing her hands ever so lightly on the cold stone. Blossom took her position at the wall getting her breathe ready.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," I whispered under my breathe, while signaling my sisters. Thats when everything broke loose. Bubbles power took out every light in and around the castle. Blossom's breathe took all the flames out leaving everything black. I swiftly dashed towards the wall with my sisters right next to me running up the wall in a short moment grabbing hold of a iron window sill. I could hear a couple masculine voices boom through the rooms. Even though I couldn't see my sisters I could tell their eyes were widening and evil grins creeping on their faces. I pulled myself on the window sill taking my skinny fingers and slipping them towards the window slightly opening it, just enough to let us get through. As I quietly slipped in the dark room, I could see it was an elegant black and white design. I made way to the side watching out for anyone who made their way into the room. As Bubbles and Blossom made their way into the area I could hear the masculine voices get louder and louder as they got closer and closer. I quickly grabbed hold of the window slamming it as Bubbles got in. I could see a glow a light dimly near the door, we silently ducked into the shadows looking at our targets. There were three tall masculine men, looking the same age of us. The one on the far left had ocean blue eyes with golden blond hair (Like Bubbles) flipped neatly, he was wearing a ocean blue stripped Polo, with dark blue jeans, and blue Vans. The one in the middle had crimson red eyes with flaming red hair (One shade darker than Blossoms) that was flipped like the last boys just a bit messier, he was wearing a red Abercrombie shirt with a pocket in the front, with dark blue jeans, and red and white Nike Rebound Hi-Tops. The Last one had forest green eyes with midnight black hair (Like Mine) that was spiked up perfectly, he was wearing a dark green shallow V-neck shirt, black jeans, and dark green and black Jordans.

"Lets go," I whispered to my sisters. With that Bubbles hopped up walking towards the demons crossing her arms just glaring at them.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

"Who the fuck are you?!" The red one snarled.

"The real question here is who are you?" Bubbles said in a surprisingly nonchalant tone. The demon in the middle snarled loudly creating fire in his hands. Yet Bubbles didn't move from her spot. The red demon started to laugh demonically throwing the fire ball straight at her. My eyes widened as I jumped in front of it catching it with my hands turning it to my original icy blue white flames. It stopped laughing causing low growls.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

"Your dead," the one on the far right snarled. I could see my sisters just standing there waiting for their next move, and I saw it. The green one was gonna launch at Blossom. I quickly bolted to the scene punching the green one in the face.

"Ever come near my sisters again and I will kill you," I spat venom leaching out of my words. I could tell smirk was upon his face. I started growl in anger.

"Oh yeah? How do you think your gonna do that?" He questioned. I gave my sisters a little look making them smirk and chuckle a bit. I quickly took hold of his shirt throwing him against the wall running after him. I pressed my body against his so he wouldn't get out of my hold. My wings slashed out of my my blades, giving me a bigger look. My wings were never the plain flawless white like most angles wings are, they were a black and grey with electric green tips.

"I wouldn't come near her," Blossom warned. I snapped my head to my left seeing the blue clad boy coming after me. Gladly Bubbles stopped him before he could get anywhere near me. She had thrown him at the table that was in the room and was now sitting on his back. I went back to Blossom to see her straddling the red clad boy holding his arms to the ground. I smirked, and turned my head to the green one. He was smirking...why?

"I wonder where the Ruffs are...I hope their okay," An annoying squeaky voice shouted. My eyes went wide open. I glanced at my sisters to see that they had the exact same look and we gave each other a nod. With one sudden movement i threw the green demon against a shadowed wall and pressed myself against him trying to not be seen. My sisters did as well except they were on different walls. The green demon was sitting with his back against the wall with his legs out, I was straddling him pushing myself against him putting my hands on the wall trying for the voices not to see us. My wings were now shadowing us. I could feel his hot breath breathing down at my neck as I push up against him. My breathing was equal trying not to get any sudden movements.

"You know this is pretty hot," He whispered in my ear. I growled lowly. I slyly moved my head to see who the voices were. I saw three figures, they were ones of girls. I couldn't see any distinct features or their faces.

"Maybe their in their rooms waiting for us," Another replied. I could here the green demon growl in annoyance. As i heard them stalk off to go find the Ruffs I pushed myself up turning around to see my sisters, when a sharp pain hit the middle of my neck. I could feel my strength being sucked right out of me, my wings went limp, and my body gave out. I tumbled to the floor seeing my sisters in the same position being stood over by the demons. I couldn't do anything, I was paralyzed. My mind started to pound, the shadows start to eat me, I feel myself falling into an endless pit of darkness. I was gone

* * *

**Didja love it? I like it :) So Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**~Paranormalpancakes**


End file.
